1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved vehicular eat.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is a side view of a conventional vehicular seat 110. The seat 100 includes a lower rail 104 attached to a vehicle body 101 via leg portions 102,103, an upper rail 105 slidably mounted on the lower rail 104, a seat cushion 106 attached to the upper rail 105 and a seat back 107 attached to the seat cushion 106 in such a manner that the angle of the seat back can be adjusted.
In this seat 100, covers 108, 109 are mounted on the leg portions 102, 103, respectively, for covering front and rear ends of the lower rail 104 for an improved appearance.
FIGS. 7A and 7B are drawings showing an operation of the conventional vehicular seat.
In FIG. 7A, when the seat 100 is moved forward as indicated by an arrow, the upper rail 105 slides relative to the lower rail 104 and a part of the lower rail 104 and the cover 109 are left protruding from a rear end of the upper rail 105. The parts of the lower rail 104 and the cover 109 so left protruding are now referred to as a rear protruding portion 111.
In FIG. 7B, when the seat 100 is then moved backward as indicated by an arrow, the upper rail 105 slides relative to the lower rail 104, and another part of the lower rail 104 and the cover 108 are left protruding from a front end of the upper rail. The parts of the lower rail 104 and the cover 108 so left protruding are now referred to as a front protruding portion 112.
In FIGS. 7A and 7B, although the covers 108, 109 are mounted on the front and rear ends of the lower rail 104, the parts of the lower rails 104 and the covers 108, 109 are left protruding forward or rearward of the seat, respectively, depending on the position of the seat, the external appearance of the seat being thus deteriorated, and therefore an improvement in external appearance has been desired.
Moreover, since the covers 108, 109 are disposed at the front and rear ends of the lower rail 104, in a case where a plurality of seats 100 are provided on a single vehicle, there is needed a number of covers 108, 109, leading to an inconvenience that the man hours and cost for assembly are increased.